Dear, Anata
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Dear, Anata. Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin alismu sudah berkerut karena heran untuk apa aku menulis surat seperti ini.


_Dear, Anata_

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin alismu sudah berkerut karena heran untuk apa aku menulis surat seperti ini. Aku tidak berniat mengirimkannya padamu demi kelancaran misimu, tapi biar saja. Setidaknya aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara denganmu._

 _Jadi pasti kau bisa menebak alasannya, Anata, karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Memang benar kau baru tiga puluh lima hari meninggalkan rumah—ya, aku menghitungnya dan simpan seringai menyebalkanmu itu—tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dan bukan hanya aku yang merindukanmu, Sarada, putri kecil kita juga sangat merindukan gendongan kakumu itu—jangan beralasan apapun, Anata, kau memang sangat kaku saat menggendongnya. Dia menangis semalaman di hari kepergianmu._

 _Aku tahu kepergianmu ini adalah untuk kepentingan bersama—kepentingan seluruh dunia shinobi. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah kau terlalu sering berpergian? Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu luar dalam, aku sudah mengira kau memiliki wanita lain di luar sana—aku tau kau akan menggerutu saat membaca ini. Dan ya, aku sedang merajuk saat ini. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Kenapa kau tega membuatku menjadi seperti istri yang ditinggal pergi suami seperti ini. Kau jahat sekali._

 _Walau begitu, sesungguhnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apakah kau makan teratur? Apakah kau tidur dengan nyaman?—aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau susah tidur tanpa aku di sampingmu. Ha, kau tidak bisa memukul dahiku kali ini. Yang jelas aku selalu mendoakanmu agar selalu sehat dan selamat di manapun kau berada. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan jangan lupa makan yang teratur. Semoga misi ini cepat terpecahkan dan kau bisa menetap di sini bersama kami—aku tahu kau sangat merindukan kami di sini, tidak perlu berbohong._

 _Salam sayang, Sakura dan Sarada_.

.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

 **Dear, Anata**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

For Savers Contest : Banjir Tomatceri

Rate T

Prompt #68

Kategori SasuSaku Canon Fanfiction

Summary : [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Dear, Anata. Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin alismu sudah berkerut karena heran untuk apa aku menulis surat seperti ini.

Warning! Geje, conflictless, typo, deskrip minim

Don't like don't read

ENJOY!

.

.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tidak membentuk seulas senyuman tipis setelah membaca surat itu. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata selain sekotak bekal, istrinya itu juga menyelipkan amplop tebal berisi beberapa tulisan di kertas dan beberapa lembar foto. Pantas saja bungkusan itu terasa berat.

Dari isinya, jelas itu adalah surat pertama yang ditulis oleh wanita yang telah dinikahinya lebih dari dua belas tahun yang lalu. Jelas saja wanita itu merasa merindukannya, semenjak Sarada lahir mereka tidak pernah berpisah selama ini. Dan benar kata istrinya, sesungguhnya pun saat itu ia sangat merindukan mereka. Butuh tekad yang kuat sehingga ia bisa bertahan tidak pulang untuk waktu yang sangat lama itu. Lihat saja sekarang, setelah ia melihat sosok keluarga kecilnya, ia nyaris tidak ingin melanjutkan misi ini. Tapi ini demi dunia _shinobi_. Demi _Konohagakure_ , tempat dimana keluarganya tinggal.

Ia pun mengambil beberapa foto yang dimasukkan oleh istrinya di amplop berwarna kecoklatan itu. Ia pandangi satu per satu foto. Foto pertama menunjukkan Sakura sedang memangku Sarada, tertawa lebar dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun kecil di depannya. Di baliknya tertulis, 'ulang tahun ke empat Sarada'. Selanjutnya terdapat foto Sarada versi lebih besar dari foto sebelumnya berdiri seorang diri dengan kimono berwarna merah dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda pucat dan obi putih, tersenyum malu-malu ke arah kamera. Tertulis, 'Sarada, 7 tahun, Sichi-Go-San'. Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit melihatnya—betapa putrinya itu sangat menyerupai sang ibu dulu. Foto berikutnya menunjukkan Sakura yang berdiri bangga di sebelah Sarada dengan latar pintu gerbang akademi. 'Sarada, 8 tahun, hari pertama masuk akademi ninja' tertulis di balik foto tersebut.

Menyimpan kembali foto-foto tersebut, Sasuke meraih salah satu kertas yang terletak paling atas. Tidak ada salahnya menunda sebentar perjalannya, toh ia belum menentukan dengan pasti kemana tujuannya yang berikutnya.

 _Dear, Anata._

 _Selamat ulang tahun! Sedih rasanya tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung padamu. Seandainya kau ada di sini, aku pasti sudah memelukmu seperti biasanya. Aku sedih tidak bisa melakukan 'tradisi' yang selalu kita lakukan setiap kau berulang tahun. Kuharap tidak ada yang selanjutnya._

 _Tadi pagi aku mengatakan pada Sarada mengenai ulang tahunmu. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk memberikanmu hadiah. Dia menggambar keluarga kita. Ada aku, kau, dan Sarada di antara kita. Bagus sekali bukan lukisannya? Aku senang Sarada tidak mewarisi bakat seni kita yang payah. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri._

 _Untuk hadiah dariku tahun ini… bagaimana kalau menambah Uchiha kecil di rumah kita? Aku tahu, kau pasti terkejut aku mengatakan hal ini. Sayangnya kau tidak ada di sini, jadi mungkin hadiahnya kita tunda dulu. Jangan kecewa ya, Anata. Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku tiba-tiba berbicara soal anak. Sebenarnya kemarin aku diberi tahu oleh Naruto kalau Hinata hamil lagi. Lihat kau kalah dari Naruto—tidak perlu kesal, kalau kau tidak mau kalah kau cukup cepat kembali kemari._

 _Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Anata. Kuharap kau selalu diberi kesehatan di sana. Aku sangat merindukanmu—Sarada juga. Aku rindu wajah datarmu, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu membantumu berpakaian, aku rindu memasak makanan kesukaanmu, dan yang jelas aku rindu pelukan dan kecupanmu. Cepat kembali._

 _Salam cinta, Sakura dan Sarada._

Selesai membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut, ia ganti menatap kertas yang tertempel bersama dengan si surat. Sebuah lukisan dari krayon khas anak berusia balita. Simpel, hanya terdapat tiga orang yang memenuhi seluruh luas kertas. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tanpa melihat tulisan di atas kepala masing-masing gambar ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah lukisan keluarganya. 'Papa, Sarada, Mama' begitu tulisannya. Kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki sebuah keluarga sekarang terdengar seperti sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan di masa lalu.

Dan entah kenapa udara terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

.

 **~ Dear, Anata ~**

.

Sasuke pernah datang ke tempat ini. Sayangnya saat itu ia tidak sendiri—tidak seperti sekarang.

Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di desa kecil di perbatasan Kusagakure ini adalah karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura ingin membeli ramen saat mereka berdua sedang melakukan perjalanan keluar desa. Permintaan mudah sebenarnya—kalau saja mereka tidak berda di tengah-tengah hutan. Tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Sakura—yang diam-diam merupakan kelemahan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke—mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencari desa terdekat. Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir.

Berbeda dari dua belas tahun yang lalu, desa ini sekarang lebih ramai dan terkesan maju. Kawasan pertokoan tampak lebih meriah dengan beberapa toko baru yang bermunculan di sana sini. Beberapa toko lama pun sudah mengubah tampilannya—jauh lebih modern. Seperti warung makan ramen yang dulu di datanginya dengan wanita yang telah dinikahinya. Lebih besar dengan interior yang lebih baik daripada dulu. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana wajah Sakura setelah menandaskan tiga mangkuk ramennya—ia bersumpah Naruto telah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada istrinya.

Tak jauh dari warung ramen tersebut, terdapat sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan cat berwarna hijau pudar. Di sanalah mereka menghabiskan malam untuk beristirahat. Dan di sana juga, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar.

Masih jelas terekam di otaknya, saat itu ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali ke Konoha—mengingat kondisinya yang sedang hamil. Kehamilan Sakura tentu bukan sesuatu yang diduganya—setidaknya ia tidak berencana memiliki anak ketika ia tengah mengajak istrinya melakukan perjalanan yang sekaligus menjadi misinya. Sayangnya ia baru mengetahui perihal kabar mengejutkan ini ketika mereka sudah berjarak beribu-ribu kilometer dari Konoha. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali istri dan calon anak meraka setidaknya berada di tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman.

Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, Sakura dengan keras kepalanya menolak. Mereka pun terlibat dalam adu mulut yang cukup hebat—yang akhirnya berakhir pada kekalahan di pihak Sasuke. Sekali lagi, bisa apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bila berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sakura.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, kini kakinya berjalan menuju bangunan itu.

.

 **~ Dear, Anata ~**

.

Sepertinya membaca beberapa surat di tengah-tengah waktu istirahatnya bukan ide yang terlalu bagus. Buktinya sekarang tangannya terasa gatal, ingin kembali membuka amplop yang tersimpan aman di salah satu kantung tasnya. Menghela napas panjang tanda menyerah, ia pun meraih tasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang belum ia baca.

 _Dear, Anata._

 _Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih. Kau tau kenapa? Karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pada hari ini, kita resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Aku tidak berharap kau akan ingat hal-hal macam ini, jadi aku tidak akan marah kalau kau memang lupa._

 _Kurasa sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya kalau akhirnya aku benar-benar menikah denganmu—bahkan memiliki seorang anak yang cantik. Terlalu indah bahkan untuk sekedar dimimpikan bukan? Bahkan kalu diingat-ingat lagi, dulu kau sama sekali tidak romantis saat melamarku. Ah, ralat. Kau tidak pernah melamarku. Kau memerintahkanku untuk menikah denganmu. Dasar laki-laki dingin._

 _Walau kau tidak pernah mengucapkannya langsung padaku, tapi aku tahu kau menyanyangiku—bahkan sangat mencintaiku. Benarkan, Anata? Kau tidak perlu berusaha mengelak. Kau pasti kaget, kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya. Sejujurnya aku pernah beberapa kali tidak sengaja mendengarmu mengatakannya saat aku tidur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya di hadapanku? Apakah kau takut? Atau kau harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi? Apapun itu, aku menerimanya._

 _Sarada sering sekali menanyakan tentangmu, kurasa ia penasaran karena sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Pernah ia menanyakan, hadiah apa yang menurutku paling indah yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Ketika itu aku tidak benar-benar memikirkannya. Namun sekarang aku sudah tau jawabannya. Sarada. Bahkan dibandingkan semua hadiah-hadiah yang pernah kau beri—yang mana sebenarnya sangat jarang—adanya Sarada adalah hadiah paling berrharga yang pernah kau berikan. Jadi… untuk sepuluh tahun ini—walaupun kau lebih banyak meninggalkanku sendirian—terima kasih banyak. Kuharap kita bisa terus bersama sampai kematian yang benar-benar memisahkan kita. Aku akan tetap setia untuk mencintaimu sampai kapanpun—dan kuharap kau juga begitu._

 _Semoga kau selalu sehat dan bisa cepat kembali._

 _Yang merindukanmu selalu, Sakura dan Sarada._

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, membuat matanya menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Satu hal yang Sakura salah. Ia tidak pernah melupakan hari itu—tidak satupun dalam semua tahun di misi ini ia melupakan hari itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar beberapa kali ia masuk ke suatu toko, berniat membelikan sebuah hadiah kecil untuk istrinya yang senantiasa menunggu. Namun ia urungkan niat itu. Mengirimkan sesuatu sama saja memberi informasi mengenai keberadaannya.

Ia selalu mengingat seperti apa pakaian yang digunakan wanita itu di hari pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak lupa bagaimana wangi bunga sakura menguar dari tubuh Sakura sepanjang hari itu. Lengkungan senyum bahkan binar kebahagian yang terpancar di mata hijau wanita itu seolah terpatri permanen di otaknya. Karena tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terikat terlalu kuat dengan wanita itu. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya istrinya saja.

Perlahan ia menutup mata, membiarkan rasa lelah menenggelamkannya ke alam mimpi. Sebelum kesadaran benar-benar menipis, ia berbisik pada ruangan yang kosong itu, "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sakura."

.

 **~ Dear, Anata ~**

.

Bulan berganti bulan. Purnama sudah menampakkan dirinya sekitar tujuh belas kali semenjak singgah singkatnya ke Konoha. Ia sudah selesai membaca seluruh isi amplop cokelat itu—bahkan mengulangnya untuk beberapa kali. Ia cermati beragam foto yang terselip di antara kumpulan kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan rapi istrinya. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki foto dan surat favoritnya.

Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin pulang—sepertinya ia tau sekarang apa tujuan Sakura menyelipkan benda-benda ini. Namun sayangnya waktu tidak pernah mengizinkannya. Penyelidikannya terhadap sisa-sisa keberadaan Kaguya seolah memborgol kakinya, membuatnya tak bisa melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun akhirnya penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Tanpa disangka Naruto—selaku Nanadaime Hokage—memberikan perintah untuk kembali ke Konoha secepat mungkin sebagai balasan dari laporan terakhir yang dikirimkannya ke desa kelahirannya itu.

Dan di sinilah ia berdiri di depan gerbang besar yang merupakan pintu masuk ke Konohagakure. Suasana tampak sepi—maklum saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Hanya terdapat satu dua shinobi yang tampak berkeliaran di ruas jalan utama.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menyapa para penjaga gerbang—yang tampak setengah kaget sekaligus setengah mengantuk—dengan anggukan kecil. Jujur, ia masih sulit menganggap tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk pulang. Namun sedikit demi sedikit perasaan nostalgia memenuhi benaknya ketika kakinya membawa tubuhnya menuju ke rumah tempat istri dan anaknya tinggal.

Perlahan ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya—namun ia berhenti tepat sebelum kulitnya menyentuh permukaan kayu si pintu. Mendadak sebuah ide lain muncul di kepalanya. Kembali memastikan chakranya tersembunyi dengan baik, ia kemudian melompat ke sisi jendela kamar dimana ia sangat tahu merupakan tempat sang istri tidur. Sangat hati-hati, ia menarik jendela itu agar terbuka—dan benar saja, jendela itu benar-benar terbuka. Sepertinya kebiasaan sang istri untuk tidak mengunci jendela kamar selama ini tidak pernah berubah.

Sasuke kemudian memindahkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat itu.

"Sebutkan siapa dirimu dan tujuanmu masuk tanpa permisi ke rumah orang, penyusup," suara Sakura langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

Seulas seringai bangga terukir tipis di wajah tampan pria berusia tiga puluhan itu. Setidaknya sang istri masih senantiasa siaga dengan kemampuan mendeteksi chakranya yang tidak bisa diremehkan. "Jadi begini caramu menyambut suami yang katanya sangat kau rindukan," jawab Sasuke.

" _A-anata_?" kali ini suara Sakura terdengar kaget. Detik berikutnya seberkas cahaya memenuhi seluruh ruangan, memperlihatkan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan baju tidur tipisnya di sana. "Kau—kau kembali?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke setengah menahan geli. " _Tadaima_."

Dan seketika tubuh mungil Sakura menubruk tubuh Sasuke begitu saja, membuat sang pria hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. "Kau.. bisa-bisanya masuk begitu saja lewat jendela. Aku nyaris melemparkan kunai ke arahmu," gerutu Sakura di dadanya sambil sesekali memukulnya.

"Salahkan seseorang yang teledor dan tidak mengunci jendela kamarnya," ujar Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. "Jadi kau benar-benar begini caramu menyambut suamimu yang sudah lama tidak pulang?"

Sakura tertawa. Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Sasuke, memeluknya erat sebelum ia melepasnya dan beralih ke wajah suaminya itu untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat. " _Okaerinasai_ , _Anata_."

.

 **~ Dear, Anata ~**

.

Sasuke telah selesai mengganti pakaian dan jubah berpergiannya dengan kaos yang lebih nyaman dipakai. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya—yang baru disadarinya ternyata sangat lelah—ke tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku bisa merapikan kamar ini lebih baik," ujar Sakura begitu ia memasuki kamar dengan segelas air di tangannya. "Minumlah dulu, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, _arigatou_ ," balasnya sembari menerima gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya kemudian meneguk isinya sedikit. "Sarada sedang tidur?"

"Begitulah. Ia baru menyelesaikan misinya malam ini, kurasa ia butuh istirahat," tukas wanita itu sembari memposisikan tubuhnya di samping sang suami. "Masih ada besok pagi, kau tidak terburu-buru bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya menanyakannya saja," sahut pria bermarga Uchiha itu. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau terlalu sibuk menulis sebuah surat malam ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Memang selama ini ia terkenal dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia seperti itu bila hanya sedang berduaan dengan sang istri. Karena ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, ia bebas melakukan apapun yang tidak perlu diketahui orang lain.

Wajah Sakura tampak sedikit merona di antara sinar cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari sela-sela jendela kamar mereka. "Ka-kau sudah membacanya?"

Sasuke memamerkan seringai khasnya. "Kau sudah bersusah payah menuliskannya, mana mungkin aku tidak membacanya," tukas pria itu dengan nada lembut yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau tau, aku menulisnya saat aku berada di titik dimana aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menceritakannya padamu, aku ingin menatap matamu langsung," wanita itu menjelaskan. "Tapi karena kau menawarkan dirimu untuk misi bodoh ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya kemudian berbaring menatap Sakura yang telah berbaring lebih dulu. "Ini bukan misi bodoh, Sakura. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu dan Sarada juga," ujar pria itu pelan sembari membelai surai merah muda sang istri.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja," gerutu Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kau membuatku seperti seorang janda yang ditinggal pergi suaminya. Kau tidak tahu beberapa orang berniat mengenalkanku dengan pria lain."

"Tapi bukankan kau mengatakan di suratmu bahwa kau akan selalu setia kepadaku?" sahut Sasuke enteng.

Kesal, Sakura menjawab, "Itu surat yang kutulis dua tiga tahun yang lalu. Bisa saja—" ucapan wanita itu terpotong.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kuijinkan untuk meninggalkanku, kau dengar," kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan nada serius.

Tawa Sakura pecah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat sisi posesif suaminya ini. "Siap, Tuan Uchiha."

"Bagus, Nyonya Uchiha," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut istrinya itu sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. Ah, betapa ia merindukan sensasi ini. "Terima kasih karena telah merindukanku. Terima kasih karena telah membesarkan anak kita dengan baik. Terima kasih karena kau selalu bersabar atas keegoisanku. Terima kasih atas segalanya," bisiknya tulus. Ia kemudian menjauhkan wajah Sakura dari dadanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah wanita itu. Benar saja, mata hijau itu mulai berkilau karena menahan air mata. "Kau tau tulisan dan foto-foto yang kau kirim membuatku merasa lebih dekat dengan kalian di sini. Jadi.. terima kasih telah menulis untukku."

"Kau tau, _Anata_ , yang barusan adalah salah satu kalimat termanismu selama aku mengenalmu," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit terisak. "Jadi bolehkan aku menulis untukmu lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kita lihat nanti. Lagipula aku masih ada di sini bersama kalian untuk beberapa hari."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak akan langsung pergi lagi?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Sekarang saatnya kita tidur. Aku tidak mau kesiangan besok. Aku harus menemui Sarada dan membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya," ia berkata sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Sakura tertawa pelan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada suaminya. " _Oyasuminasai, Anata_. Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Hn. Aku juga," balas Sasuke sebelum mengecup singkat dahi sang istri dan terlelap di dalam pelukan wanitanya itu.

Banyak hal yang mungkin terlewati begitu saja olehnya karena jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya namun pasti akan terulang kembali di masa depan. Namun Sasuke tahu, mereka akan selalu terhubung oleh suatu ikatan tak kasat mata. Baik hari ini, besok, ataupun di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

KYAAAA fic macam apa iniiii. Saya tahu ini fic banyak kekurangan dan sama sekali nggak ada kelebihan. Nggak ada konflik, deskripsi ancur, nggak nyambung, diksi jelek dan lain sebagainya. Dan sejujurnya saya nggak nggak pengin ngepos ini fic. Namun, saya agak guilty deh kalo gak meramaikan BTC taun ini. Kesannya saya udah move on dari Sasusaku. Hha. Oleh karena itu bermodalkan nekat dan nggak tau malu, saya ngepost juga. Soalnya saya nggak yakin bisa bikin lagi sebelum bulan ini berakhir. Besok—eh hari ini, saya akan tugas ke luar kota dan sepertinya akan sibuk. Jadi ya udahlah, kejar tayang dengan ide seret ini.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic saya yang parah ini. Semoga menghibur barang sedikit. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu ya!

Akhir kata, salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan.

P.s. selamat ulang tahun papasuke! Bikin anak lagi dong! Eh

 **~ Jogja 24072016 01:57 ~**


End file.
